new member
by lisette aria cullen
Summary: what if the volturi broke the rule and created a creature that could destroy everything on earth? what if the cullens come across this creature and take her in? summary sucks please read and tell me what you think :-)
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's

1\. Not Knowing

The pain moves all around my body, I feel I could die that second right then, it continues for what seems like forever. Finally all the pain and aching exits my body, but a new pain enters my throat it burns I don't think it could ever stop, I need a drink my throat burns.

I open my eyes there I see a man who is pale and is eyes are red with a milky film over them his black glossy hair runs down his back onto the hood of his heavy black cloak "hello, dear Bella are you thirsty" he cooed

All I could manage was a weak nod, and I was confused why was he calling me Bella? My name isn't Bella.

"Well I have something for you your going to love it" he responded and showed me a cup from behind his back, he handed it to me.

It was a white cup with a white top and a long white straw coming from it I couldn't see what was inside it but it was warm and it smelled amazing, I took a sip and it immediately soothed my burning throat, it tasted so good, I downed the large cup of whatever it was and my throat eased up a little but the burning wasn't fully satisfied.

"Would you like some more?" he asked politely. "Ummm… yes please my throat burns badly" I exaggerated a little. "I'll be back in a sec." he replied one second then the next he was standing right in front of me holding a cup exactly like the one I was holding, he replace that one with the one he had just gotten and left in one swift move he was so graceful there was something about him that wasn't human.

I finished this cup too my thirst was satisfied there was only a faint burning sensation that I could deal with. I looked around the room it was light so it must be day time, there was tall bookcases filled with old, dusty books they looked like they were in perfect condition I walked over to them though I think I ran I was so fast. I picked a book out, _A Catskill Eagle_ it read I decided to read it.

_A few months later_

I have now read nearly all of the books in my little room; Aro the one who created me comes in every day to give the hot mouthwatering substance that sooths my burning throat. He doesn't tell me what it is and he wont tell me what I am because now I have figured that I am not human I do not need to eat food and I don't need to sleep and I am very fast and strong and I have amazing sight, smell and hearing. Aro teaches me, English ,math, science, history, geography, art also and sculpting. He also teaches me languages I know Italian, German, Dutch, Spanish and obviously English.

2\. Escape

"so my dear Bella wouldn't you just love to get out this room?"Aro asked. I thought about it for a second but I wanted to ask him a question before I answered his. "Why do you call me Bella? My name is Aria" I ask

"Well, did you know Bella means beautiful? He asked

"Yes"

"Well, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have seen in my whole existence" he replied "so did you want to go out for a little"

"I suppose I do" I said

"Ok, Jane, Demetri and Felix will go with you, stay safe dear one and Felix will tell you what to do"

"Who are Jane, Demertri and Felix?"I ask

"let me introduce you. Jane" he called

A girl a little taller than me with blonde hair and dark, almost black, red irises came in she was beautiful.

"Demetri"

A man a lot taller than Aro or Jane came in he had the same eyes as Jane but brownish hair with natural blonde highlights

"Felix"

A man with longish brown hair came in he had the same dark red eyes as demetri and jane he looked like he would be very strict with me so I knew I wouldn't mess up whatever we were doing.

"come along child we are going hunting" he said in a cool calm voice.

I didn't know what he meant by that and I was about to ask but Jane saw my confusion and rolled her eyes at me.

"Master, please can I tell her"

"She will find out soon enough" Aro replied

I was still so confused.

"What is her name?"Felix asked

"Bella" Aro replied

I just went along with him it seemed easier than arguing after all he must have the most authority they called him walked out the room into a round room with uneven stones for the floor and three thrones. I assumed one belonged to Aro.

By now it was dark. Night time.

"so, Bella , Jane will go with you most of the way but we like to split up as we scent our prey" Felix said as we exited the room.

before I knew it we were outside and Jane was dragging me along to the west while demetri and Felix went east.

"just follow my lead" Jane instructed

I nodded. We ran south for about 40 miles. By now we were out of volterra , Aro had told me where I was and that I was part of the volturi.

"we can split up now go for people that look like they don't have a family to go back to. People that wont be missed" she said , then disappeared

I understood what I was I should have thought of it before. Iwas a vampire. Aro had been feeding me blood , he had been killing people for me so I could have their blood. I was a killer , Aro was a killer. I didn't want to be a killer I couldn't live with that if I was even living. I couldn't go back there had to be another way to live or to exist.

Then I started running east then changed my course south until I reached the coast, I started swimming east I knew they wouldn't be able to follow my scent in the water but even before I had made it hard for them to follow my scent I jumped around and didn't touch one bit of the beach. I swam all day and night then I found land I sensed I was in north America Seattle and if the myths were true about vampires burning in the sun I couldn't stay here I stared running north to a rainier colder place that barely saw and sun Forks, Aro had taught me well, unfortunately for him.

Would he miss me would he think I got lost or would he know I ran away.

I got to Forks in the night. I was wondering through the forest when I saw lights I was confused I didn't smell humans, then I saw the house or mansion, I walked up to it I listened. No beating hearts? I smelled a completely different scent too. I'd never smelt this before but then again I hadn't smelt a lot of things. I shifted a bit to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

Suddenly standing right in front of me I saw a blonde man with compassionate liquid gold eyes he looked like he would invite me in like I was an old friend, with him was a muscular dark haired young man with the same liquid gold eyes except his were fierce like I had come to harm them or something.

I sensed they knew what I was.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trespassing am I?"

"not at all" the blonde one said warmly

"Carlisle, she is and looke we cant get involved with her shes and immortal child, do want to get us killed?" the other one hissed

"Emmett, lets take this one step at a time" Carlisle said in a cool voice.

Returning his attention to me "I am Carlisle, who are you?"

"umm.. well Aro calls me bella but when I was human I was called Aria" I answered

The mention of Aro's name shocked Carlisle.

"Why don't you come in I have a few more questions for you" he said quickly recovering.

"Ok" I said I wonder why the mention of Aro had shocked him.

We walked through the house; it was beautiful very clean and open with light colors and glass walls. We entered a room the TV was on with a beautiful blonde girl and a pretty chocolate brown haired girl everyone in the room was beautiful.

When I came in they all turned around they all gasped and went into hunting crouch , I only knew what it looked like from when I saw Jane when she hunted. They were scared of me.

"It's alright, she is just answering some questions, she isn't dangerous"

The brown haired girl looked at the bronze haired man with a worried expression all over her face

"she's at home, with Jacob" he whispered I don't think I was meant to hear but I did anyway.

Carlisle told me to take a seat so I went to one of the one person chairs and he took the sofa.

"so you said Aro calls you Bella, but while you were human your name was Aria" he begins

"yeah, I was pretty confused at first but then Aro said I was one of the most beautiful creatures ever, so I figured I wasn't human"

"do you know what we are?"

"yeah….I'm…..a…..vampire "I stuttered "but I don't want to kill humans or hurt them for that matter that's why I ran away" I rushed

"ok, well you don't have to kill humans to be a vampire"

"I don't?"

This news amazed me

"you can drink animal blood" he said "that's how we live, why we have yellow eyes, would you like to try it?"

I think your eyes are lovely, and yes please I would love to try it" I almost screamed I didn't know this could happen I didn't know that vampires could live like this.

"iv still got a few more questions" he stated "how long have you been a vampire?"

"I think….about a year, but Aro kept me in a room

"are you thirsty?"

"a bit, nothing i handle"

"how old were you when Aro changed you?" a woman with caramel colored hair asked

"umm... few months after my 12th birthday" i replied

"so your 13, if it been a year" a girl that was a close height to me with dark short hair stated

i nodded

Cullens

The blonde man was Carlisle was the sort of leader, he was the oldest, he was with the woman with the caramel colored hair, esme, she said i should stay.

Emmett, the dark haired man who came to the door with Carlisle was with Rosalie, the blonde girl, Rosalie said she would take care of me.

jasper the other blonde male was with Alice, the small pixie like girl with short dark hair.

And, Edward the bronze haired man was with Bella the brunette, they had a child when Bella was still human but the child was half human half vampire so it had a beating heart and blood, Carlisle said i should wait to see her.

The next week i got to see her she was a little older than me her name was reneesme, somehow she already new about me.

over time i began to be more in control and my eyes turned the liquid gold color darkening if i was thirsty. they told me about their human lives and we figured that my parents had died the volturri had killed them.

4\. Powers

Edward, jasper, Alice, Bella and reneesme had powers. Edward was a mind reader, jasper could control emotions, Alice could see the future but it could changed, Bella was a mental shield so Edward couldn't read her mind, reneesme's power was


	2. Chapter 2

to show you what she was thinking. One day Rosalie was teaching me how to fix a car and I lifted up a screw driver with my mind, at first I was scared I thought it was a ghost but then I realized I was imagining a floating screw driver so I stopped imagining it floating and it dropped. Rose saw it float.

"Aria… did you see that?" she asked slowly

" Yes…..I think it was me" I answered slowly

"do it again"

I did it again only I lifted it higher

"how did you do that?"

"I think I just thought about a floating screwdriver but I thought really hard like I wanted it to come true"

"can you do it with anything else"

"I don't know"

She told me to try it with the tool box with all the tools in it and I did it.

"we have to go and show Carlisle" she says excitedly

We race up the stairs all the way to his office, I won

"come in" he said, naturally he had heard us running

We stepped into the office he put down a large book which I was sure he had read before

"Carlisle I have something amazing to show you" I began as rose set the tool box down, he looked at it with clear question in his eyes "watch this" I lifted the tool box as I had in the garage ad his eyes went wide with surprise and curiosity

"Aria….. How did you do that?"

I explained to him how I did it, he was amazed after I showed the whole family.

"Carlisle, we should call Eleazer" Edward says

"Who's Eleazar?" I ask

"He is one of our closest friend that we call cousins, he lives with his partner Carmen and also with Tanya and Kate who are sisters, they have the same diet as us" he answers turning to me

"They won't accept her" Alice almost shouts

Everyone shuts up for a minute all of us deep in thought except Jacob, renesmee's boyfriend, he's always quiet because most of us don't like him he is a shape shifter but he's basically a dog.

**I hope you like this chapter and that's not what I really think of Jacob please review and if you have any ideas pleas pm me or put it in your review I am happy to take any suggestions you may have thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm…why won't they…. Accept me?" I asked quietly trying to break the silence that could last forever

They all looked alive again. But when they realised what I had asked they died inside. The was another period of silence which lasted 30 minutes

"You are an abomination" Bella says so quickly and shortly that the dog didn't hear.

I was so confused and offended that one of my bestest friends and auntie would say that, if she didn't like me she shouldn't act like she does, she should tell me out front not with comments. We were all taken aback about what Bella had said even her herself; she rushed to me and started comforting me, I was so upset I would of cried if I wasn't a vampire.

Jacob chuckled "ha…. They can't even cry….. ha…..they really are stones" he muttered to himself the whole time wetting himself in laughter but everyone stared at him we gave him a look which would have made him run if he didn't know better.

"How am I different from you guys?"I ask while Bella rocks me and esmee comes over and hugs me close.

"aria" Carlisle starts "you are an immortal child; you were turned while still a child, immortal children are supposed to be reckless and they don't have any control what so ever and within less than a year of them being turned they have already exposed our secret. Aria, you understand that you are nothing like these children, yes, you don't grow and you are stuck the same age you were turned" he continues "but you are different you have learnt to adapt and I monitored your brain and it still grows but by the time your 17 it will stop"

"but I won't reach 17" I say

"I mean by the time 4 years are past"

"So how do we tell them that?" Rosalie asks

"I don't think we can, they will think we are lying" Carlisle answers

"So, keep me a secret" I suggest

Right then the phone rings, we all look towards it; we didn't really get calls that often just from Charlie, Bella's dad, and Renee, Bella's mum. Bella picked up.

"hello" Bella said without looking at the caller id

"hello, is Carlisle there" a male voice said from the phone called I knew instantly it was a vampire.

The other seemed to know who it was and looked at each other smiling as if trying not to laugh as Carlisle went for the phone I stared at them confused.

"that is eleazer" Emmett informed me

"Hello, eleazer" Carlisle said once he took the phone from Bella

"Long time no see, Carlisle" he said

"How are your family doing I heard Garett joined you"

"We are all doing great and Garett did join us. How are you and your family doing?"

"we are all great"

"how about Nessie?"

"she's nearly fully grown"

"good" we heard a pause "Carlisle, our families should meet up we haven't seen each other since the last time with the volturi"

"I agree" he said turning round and giving us a worried face his eyes full of concern when he looked around and reached me "you could come to our house everyone will be so eager to see you all"

"ok, when should we come"

"tomorrow should be good"

"ok, see you tomorrow, I'm looking forward to it"

"ok its all set see you tomorrow" Carlisle said the hung up.

"why did you agree?" jasper asked in an exasperated voice

"I couldn't say no!" Carlisle nearly shouted he was in such a state id never seen him like this before with his head in his hands pacing up and down the dinning room

"don't worry we'll work something out" esmee said grasping him and keeping him still

Suddenly Alice and Edward perked up slightly.

"Alice, that would probably work" Edward said looking towards her.

Emmett sighs exaggerating

"tell us your idea" Rosalie says

"well I was thinking that we could make it look like she was human with makeup and a pace maker, you can get one of them, right, Carlisle"

"yes, I can, Alice, that's such a good idea"

"do you mind if we make you look human, aria?" Rosalie asks me

"no, it will be kinda fun"

"ok, let's do it now" Alice drags me towards the stairs

"I'll go and get the pace maker" Carlisle starts walking out the door and esmee goes with him

Me, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and reneesme go upstairs. The makeup tickles I haven't had any use for it so I'm not used to it


	4. Chapter 4

"you look adorable" Alice says when they are done

"and your reneesmee's best friend, ok" Bella adds

I had the pacemaker attached to my chest inside my top, it felt weird, but if it made me appear human i was cool with it.

They had put foundation on my pale skin ,so my complexion was not so dark but it made me look like i was forks, they had also put blusher on me and i was wearing green contacts, my dark chocolate hair was in high ponytail. I was wearing hot pink shorts as it was a warm day in forks (they had also tanned my legs) and a light blue short sleeved top with a hot pink cardigan over it. we had problem with my warmth and that they would smell blood but we solved it; i had little pouches of o negative blood in my pockets and attached to my body and blood near by where i would be standing. there was blood in the fridge but we had an excuse for that too; i was very sick.

"you look very human" Emmett commented smirking

"they are staying for tomorrow and Sunday and aria is sleeping over for tomorrow and Sunday and she also know about us do to the fact she is a very precocious girl" Carlisle said coming into the room

"we are all set and I'm positive this will work" Alice says "all we need to do is wait"

We went off to do our favourite pastimes mine was driving my car all the way to LA and doing some super speedy shopping (as in human super speedy which is very slow for me) and driving back, I have a bright red Ferrari. But now I decide to redesign my room on one of the apple macs in the corner while Rosalie and Alice picked clothes to wear and Bella, renesmee and Jacob went to see Charlie and Edward played the piano, which was always smoothing, and jasper and Emmett played chess. I was nearly finished redesigning my room when we got a call saying they were less than 2 hours away; I switched off the computer and went upstairs with renesmee to pretend we were playing or whatever 13 year old girls do.

They knocked, which I thought was unusual since we all knew they were there. We went down to greet them Nessie dragging me along like I was human.

"Hello eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garett" Carlisle and esmee greeted them.

"Hello" they said and hugged everyone but me which I expected.

"Carlisle, you never told us you have a human in your house, we would have come more prepared" Tanya said to Carlisle so fast they didn't know I heard a thing

"she is Nessie's best friend she will be sleeping over but we can go for a hunting trip all together if you are very uncomfortable"

"she knows about us?"

"yes, but she figured it out herself after coming hear the first time, she is precocious and highly observant. We are planning to change her once she is old enough if she is still alive"

"Carlisle" Kate gasped "you wouldn't think of"

"no, never, Kate how could you think that" Edward said outraged we were all outraged when we heard her. "she has anemia, she often stays here as Carlisle is her doctor and likes to keep an eye on her"

Carlisle nods and tells me to introduce myself or act like a human with anemia, so I pretend to steady myself with Nessie's arm "h…h…hello, I'm Aria Curtise" I say humanly I hope

"its nice to meet you, Aria….. I hope you get better soon" Carmen said looking towards me with kind eyes

At that point Carlisle stiffened "her case of anemia is incurable, that is why we are hoping the amnictortin will still help until its time to change her, we will not like to see her go as she has become family to us"

"oh…. I see" Carmen said and the pacemaker proved it Carlisle had altered it so it made irregular heartbeats, he was a genius.


	5. authors note

Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I'm not sure if this is worth writing. So could you private message me or review to let me know if I should continue or not because either way I'm happy to continue, just I'm thinking about starting a new one and I need to see if I'm continuing this one so I can manage my time.

Thanks and please pm or review

Lizzie-Addison


	6. Chapter 6

"So, would you like the hunting" Carlisle moved on quickly

"no, we're ok" Tanya says speaking for all of them

"ok, we can go to the living room and chill" Carlisle said leading the way

Me and Nessie went upstairs to change into our matching pink and gold leopard print onesies and made our way back downstairs to eat or in my case hopefully pretend to eat.

"what would you like to eat you two?" Bella says

Emmett stifles a laugh I glare at him. If looks could kill I swear he would be dead a long time ago.

"can we have… chips and Oreos.

Bella gives her a disapproving look

"What do you want aria?" she asks turning to me

"Chips and Oreos" I answered

She gave us a weird look and we just laughed.

_Do I have to eat for real_ I thought to Edward, as we walked with our orange juice chips and Oreos to living were everyone was, he nodded and my eyes opened a little wider than before.

_Make some medical excuse to follow me upstairs so you can tell me how to eat _I think again urgently to him and he nods again

"excuse me and aria for a minute" he says and Carmen begins to question Carlisle but Edward explains

"she has to have so amnictortin every time before she eat and I do it for her as I am the assistant doctor"

We go upstairs to Carlisle's office and he writes down how to eat and that he will help me cough it up when they are gone, we dab a bit of blood on my wrist and put a plaster over it.

"ok?" Edward says for extra effect

"ok" I say back nodding

When we get back down stairs the Denali's are a bit wary and Alice looked slightly worried and she wasn't talking and eleazer looked so confused, but they were talking and Nessie was eating. When I sat down and picked up a chip they all stared at me I looked at it for a split mili-second then but in my mouth and chewed once and swallowed it, I could feel it travel down my throat and into my stomach, I could feel it there but I had to keep eating, I felt that they were suspicious.

They talked about how they were doing and when they were moving and other things like that. Nessie got bored and we went to play on the Nintendo Wii we played just dance and made a mii for Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett and Tanya, then we played the voice, we are both amazing singers.

"you two better go to sleep now we have a long day tomorrow" Bella comes In and tells us, tomorrow we are going to Seattle on a big shopping trip it was all Alice's idea.

We say goodnight to everyone and up to Nessie's room, while Nessie sleeps I have to pretend. Edward steps into the room to check if we are all right.

_I'm bored_ I think to Edward

"Count Nessie's breaths or something, I don't know" I lip read from Edwards lips

All night I count Nessie's breaths and watch her in her sleep, it was actually quite interesting since I don't sleep anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/n thank you all my readers for reading I will be writing another story with most of the same characters and more so also read that one too, keep reviewing)

When we get downstairs the Denali's look even more suspicious of me.

"Sooo… Aria what kinda stuff do you like, like do you do any sport or have any hobbies or favourite places to go" Kate asks me

"uhh…yeah, I used to do horse riding when I wasn't as bad as I am now and I love art and painting, I used to go to the skate park a lot too but I can't anymore. I like reading too"

"what are reading now then" Carmen asks, I know they are questioning me

"I'm reading _care not by Melinda Smag" _I reply confidently_,_ they just nod.

I desperately need to go on a hunting trip and I wouldn't want to risk going to the mall full of people for the world but if I stay home they will be even more suspicious. Jasper feels my worry and I can see Alice has seen the future and she says it's safer for me to stay home even if they do get a bit suspicious.

"Aria, you look tired, maybe you should stay home" Alice says

"Yeah I don't feel like going anywhere" I say in a grumbly voice

Carlisle puts on a worried face, "are you sure, aria?"

"yes, I can do my injections myself and I know when to take my medicine" I say giving him a smile.

They set of to go most of them in separate cars, as soon as I can't hear them anymore I go upstairs and get out of the odd blood smelling cloths that are driving me insane, since iv been with Carlisle I have learnt much more and have learnt to control my thirst for a long period of time, but I can't take it any longer in these clothes and I have to go out and hunt.

I go and change into black clothes, they will be out the whole day and since Alice is in charge they'll be coming back around 9pm so if I come back at 6pm I will be all ready to be "human" again.

I go to Canada, they have the best animals for hunting there like grizzly bears and mountain lions which are my favourite, I scent my prey and I lose it I go for the grizzly which is about 8 times the size of me but I like fighting my prey, by the end I've had an uncountable amount of mountain lions and grizzly bears and its only 4pm so I take my time going back.

Before I'm even a mile away from the Cullen house I can see the lights on and the cars are there, I think I'm imagining things, I run cautiously closer, I still see the lights and the cars I touch one of the cars. They're back. I'm in deep, deep, deep trouble.

"Who's there?" eleazer asks but sees me "Aria?" he says in amazement and shock then Tanya comes out and hisses at me and immediately eleazer copies and Kate, Garrett and Carmen are outside hissing at me.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle comes out but then he sees me and he looks very sad Esme is following him and it looks as if she would cry she was sobbing into Carlisle's sleeve.

"They found out" I hear a whisper from the house it was Bella.

**a/n if you want to find out what happens next please review thank-you!**

**Lizette xoxoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review please! Here's chapter 7 hope you like.**

"How could you do this, Carlisle? Last time was bad enough but this time she is clearly immortal and if you get caught we will not stand with you" Tanya hisses at him

"No, you know what, we're going to tell the volturi because if someone else finds out and tells them we'll be punished too" eleazer says and all my family including Nessie and Jacob stare at them in pure disbelief and disgust.

They turn their backs on us and run through the tree's and Carmen shouts back "Carlisle why?" in a pleading voice.

I stand there confused "why did they run?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"come inside and we'll explain" Carlisle says in a sad tone and starts walking inside esme follows and I follow a meter behind them all the way to the library where everyone is waiting for us.

"What's wrong with me being immortal? All of you are immortal" I ask

"you were a child when you were turned, so you stay a child forever" jasper says

"why do they need to report this to the volturi? They already know"

"they don't know where you are and Demetri cant track through water so they cant know unless someone tells them" Bella explains a little more

"plus, the Denali's think Carlisle changed you" Edward adds

"I understand but whats wrong with immortal children?"

They all hesitate "aria, you have to understand you are nothing like these children" rose says but im not really sure where shes going with all of this

"the immortal children are supposed to be reckless and bloodthirsty" esme says, I realize Emmett is bored and hasn't said anything in a while but he looks worried.

"and everyone is banned from creating them as they almost instantly expose our secret as they are children and they are frozen all the knowledge they have is frozen too" Carlisle finishes.

"aria, you're not like those children, you learn new stuff and take it in, look at you, you can levitate really good now" Alice comforts me but I'm silent I sob but no tears come.

"Carlisle, I can't stay with you I'm sorry for coming to you I've put your whole family in danger, your family was perfect before I came the Denali's trusted you before I came I've just ripped you apart from them" I sob and get up to leave but esme pulls me back "darling, its not your fault its aro's, he dragged us all into this mess if he hadn't of created you, you could be happy with your family home not knowing that we even exist, its not your fault" esme comforts me

"yes it is, I shouldn't have ran away" I say still sobbing

"im glad you came to us, aria" Carlisle says "before you came I didn't know your power was even possible and also I did some research, it seems that something must of gone wrong, or right during you transformation. What do you remember from it?" he asks

I finish sobbing and say "I remember burning" I wince at the memory

"what did you do after?" he continues I can tell it going to be a long night of questions.

"I…I read books" I smiled remembering " and drank human blood" I grimaced but then sobbed

"Its ok you didn't know what it was" jasper says quietly, I realized that I'm on Carlisle's lap but his arm is around me so I don't move don't want to hurt his feelings I've hurt all of them too much.

He continues to ask questions about when I was with the volturi up till the day I ran away all of them just listen no one says anything only me and Carlisle.

"I say we go to the volturi and tell them about aria, they don't know anything about her yet Aro made her. Maybe he'll reason with us and see that she is no harm" Emmett says when we are done with the questions.

"What if Aro wants me back?" I say in a small voice

"We won't let him have you" Jacob speaks up, im closer to him now he's a good guy but he still stinks badly. I look up at him and he grins I smile back sadly and look at Carlisle to see what he says about Emmett's idea.

"We could give it a go but only for introductions…no fighting" Carlisle agrees

"what if they want to fight?" Jacobs asks

"we will die" alice says simply

"you csnt do that for me that's not fair you, none of you, have ever done anything wrong you cant be punished because of me!" I cry

"aria, your part of the family and family does that for each other "esme says

"I have to go alone" I refuse "you cant die or get hurt because of me, I've hurt you too much" I say in a much quieter voice but I know they all hear me as clear as a crystal.

"your not going alone" Emmett says

"we should go as soon as possible, the Denali's are nearly there" alice says.

**Tell me what you think and please review! Thanks for reading my book and if theres anything you think should happen please feel free to pm me or put it in your reviews, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

We pack really quick all of us except Jacob are going so if anything becomes dangerous we can send Nessie home to him.

When we are on the plane one of the flight attendants comes over to the row me Nessie Emmett and Rosalie were on and starts flirting with Emmett, obviously rose could hear and she made me do something about it.

"hey, would you like anything to drink" she says to Emmett, playing with her hair "by the way I'm jasmine"

"yeah can i have some coffee, please?" i asked as it was the middle of the night and i was getting it for nessie even though bella wouldn't agree

She sighed and rolled her eyes "would you like any sugar with that?" she asked coldly

"yes, please" i say and take the cup from her hands while she gets the sugar, then she turns to Emmett.

"did you just roll you eyes at my sister" he says and she looks a bit startled and slightly scared

"no, of course not. I could never do that she's so cute" she say looking at me and meaning it but i just roll my eyes.

"aria" rose hisses and gives me a meaningful look

Jasmine continues flirting with Emmett and i just wait until its deathly obvious that she is and say "you know, he has a girlfriend" i look right into her eyes, she blushes and just walks away fuming and rose mouths thank you at me but jasmine comes back

"were's this girlfriend, then?" she asks, i point at rose and her jaw drops but she recovers quickly and just storms off, me Emmett and rose laugh as nessie fell asleep somewhere between.

When Nessie woke up it was nearly time to go, by this time all of us were wearing sunglasses and snapbacks or scarf's over our heads and long sleeved tops or dresses. I wore a pink snapback with a pink dress that had three quarter length sleeves i also had tan tights on and cream kid gloves, Nessie and me looked a bit like twins seeing as we were wearing huge sunglasses that covered our cheeks as well as our eyes and our hair was styled the same.

We travel in three cars to volturra and find a hotel where we stay planning out how we would approach the volturi the next day.

"Please relax" jasper say looking pained

"Oh, sorry" we all say feeling guilty, he looks at us annoyed and everybody relaxes but I am full of nervousness and guilt, jasper looks at me.

"I cant help it" I whine

"its ok, i can live" he smiles back at me, I remember when I first came to live with the Cullen's I was so scared of jasper, at the time he looked mean and threatening but now I realize he's just as friendly and loving as Carlisle, Edward or Emmett.


	10. Chapter 10

When we get to the volturi building (a/n idk what to call it) we go through a different entrance to the one i left from.

We enter a office like receptionist with a dark skinned vampire that I haven't seen before

"We are here to see aro" Carlisle says and she is stunned by how many of us there is

"d..d...do you have an appointment" she says, why would we need an appointment, its not like he's busy

"no, but I'm sure he's expecting us" Carlisle smiles, she nods

"please wait here" she smiles and walks behind her desk to a phone a dials a number it rings once before it is picked up

"what is it Heidi?" i recognise that voice from somewhere

"there are people to visit you master" master that sound familiar

"who are they?" its aro

"the Cullen's" Carlisle whispers

"the cullen's" she reporsts back to aro

"send them through" he hangs up before Heidi could say anything

"follow me" she turns to us and guides us through multiple sets of doors, behind the modern reception there is an old building with uneven tiles, i remember this tour but the vision is cloudy but i remember it bella seems to as well, we get to the bit where we have to slid down the tunnel thing

"i guess alice doesn't have to catch you this time" Edward whispers to bella

"no" she laughs, i give Emmett a questioning look he shrugs, i guess only bella and Edward know what they are talking about and possibly alice because she sniggered. Finally we get to the the big circular room with three thrown, people are sitting on them now there is an old looking man with dark hair and the same red eyes with a milky film over them sitting to aro's right and a blonde male with the same red milky filmed eyes on aro's left. The blonde one laughed but the dark haired one looked bored and sighed.

Aro gasped when he saw me

"ooooo...what do we have here, i spy with my little eye and immortal child" the blonde one says

"hush, brother" aro says walking forward towards me and hugging me then whispering "i missed you dear bella, what have you been up to" he takes my hand and gasps.

**a/n soz i know the last one was short and so is this one but i have had writers block and i have resently been on holiday actually i just got back yesterday im so sorry, please keep reviewing and reading. Also would you like me to do an aro pov or should i stick to aria's pov the majority rules so review if you want another chapter**

**thank you people people that have reviewed and keep reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Aro pov

Aria gives me her hand, her neck twisting round to look at Carlisle, i see him nod; she must have mimed something to him.

I see Aria running, her face confused her hair flying in the wind, her slender neck twisting left and right and back again, she jumps, from tree to tree like a baby monkey. Suddenly she is on the beach; she flies over the sand into the sea and swims deep into the ocean, playing with the fishes and dolphins as she goes along. She laughs and smiles, something she had never done in her immortal existence, she carries on swimming and reaches the shore, it is dark and quiet when she arrives but she runs north; knowing she is in Seattle and that it will be sunny when dawn breaks. She slows down as she comes to a forest, she breaths in an unfamiliar smell, she explores and she comes across the Cullen's. From then all she has are happy memories, playing with reneesme, singing with alice, fixing cars with Rosalie, play fighting with Emmett, playing piano with Edward and renesme, playing chess with jasper, cooking with bella and esme, learning with Carlisle. She doesn't think about me, only questions;what if they come looking for me? Do they think i got lost or do they know i ran away?

I see something that interests me, Aria has a power she can move things with her mind!

I let go of her hand she draws in to her side and looks at me expectantly.

"well, Aria you seem very happy with the cullen's"

"i am" she respond coldly

"what i don't understand is why you would run away in the first place"

"you kill innocent humans, when you know there is another way you can live" her eyes are hard topaz, they are beautiful

"but Aria, darling it isn't healthy to live on animal blood" i lie seeing if i can get her to come back to me, her power could be very useful. I see Edward fight the urge to shout and Emmett, i think is being held in place by what seems to be his mate.

Aria pov

I feel the tension behind me as aro keeps speaking.

"but Aria darling it isn't healthy to live on animal blood" i hear the lie escape from his lips, though his voice is mesmerising and persuading i refrain from believing him. He is wrong. I know he wants me back and i truly do miss my little room with all the books in it and i do miss aro he is like a father to me, behind Carlisle, and i do love him.

"aro, i know what your doing and i wont come back, i love the family i have now, aro, you were the only family i had for a long time and you will always be in my heart, i wont forget you, aro, i'll never forget you" i hug him, he is shocked but his arms come around me and he picks me up, we stay there for some time our hard cheeks pressed together.

"i'll never forget you either, Aria" he whispers, though im sure everyone in the room heard him. He out me down and i went to stand with my family, Rosalie enveloped me in her arms. After a while everybody relaxed, but somebody had other plans

So your just going to let her go" the blonde guy shouted "she will expose us" he added

"caius brother, Aria is special, she is one of the 1% of the immortal children that aren't dangerous, that wont expose us" aro turns to him "you see her golden eyes, she drinks the blood of animals, that means she has control, she can control herself" aro smiles at me, it is a real smile, one i wouldn't have expected aro to have one that looks a bit out of place on his hard face.

Aro invites my family and i into a room, we talk and get to know eachother more, it turns out that Carlisle was in the volturi a long time ago, i was fascinated by this and i learnt so much. Its such a shame aro refused to change his diet, when we exited we saw a bunch of humans entering we could hear the screams and crying as they realized that they were not on a tour and memories flooded back .

I was being dragged, my mother and father dead on the floor with holes in they're necks but i was being dragged away by strong arms, i was screaming and my arm hurt from the hand that only kept tightening around it. A pale man with big red eyes came in, his mouth stretching over his lips in what i think should be a smile but it wasn't nice and it scared me half to death.

"hello" he breathed into my ear, his breath was cold and smelt coppery and metallic like...like...like blood.

"uhh...uhh...uh..." is all my voice would allow me to say

"its okay don't be afraid" his silvery voice calmed me a little, he picked me up and layed me on a bed. I didn't struggle, it felt like i knew this man, it felt like he would take care of me. But i was wrong, so wrong. He bent down and kissed the side of my neck softly then bit down hard. I screamed.

"you are going to be amazing, i cant wait" he whispered in my ear, i could hear him smileing. Then the pain began.

I gasp. I touch my neck where aro had bitten me. It was okay. It eas in the past. I was fine now, i have a family that cares for me. I was okay. I was safe.

"are you all right, Aria" esme took me into her arms as we enter the car

"im just fine" i smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n I'm sorry for not updating. Long story short I'm banned from the computer and laptop so yeah. Enjoy!**

"i need to hunt" jasper announces when we arrive at the hotel, his eyes nearly black

"me too" i remember how dark my eyes had got

"i'll come too" alice grasps jaspers hand

We run into the wood near the hotel. To be honest there isn't much to hunt in Italy; mostly just deer, its quite boring really, we split up. When im about 10 miles away from jasper and alice i hear heavy breathing, but i don't smell any humans.

"okay...so where am i" i hear a ring of wind chimes mumble, thats not a human voice.

"who's there?" the voice becomes more alert, it finds me.

Before my perfect eyes is 5'9 of pure beauty, his blonde hair flopping over one eye and the rest of it comeing down to just above his broad shoulders, his red eyes sparkling, his crytle like skin glittering in the sun, his pink full lips streaching over his pearly white teeth in a perfect smile. He is wearing atight black top that outlines is muscles. Im falling in love!

"hey" he says quietly,his voice making my body tingle

"hey" i smile shyly, if i was human i would be blushing hard

"do you know where this is?" he looks around at the trees around us

"this is volturra" i tell him "Italy" i add knowing many people have never heard of volturra before

"i came here once when i was human" he mutters to himself

"so why are you here, now?" i ask, not trying to pry, just nobody...no vampire comes here unless to see the volturi, everybody knew that.

"im running away" he smiles, a mischevious glint in his ruby eyes

"from?" i raise an eyebrow

"maria" he frowns, the name maria sounds familiar... jaspers story...maria was the one that turned _him_ "and her army he whispers

"maria...turned you?" i say doubtingly, he nods

"why are your eyes gold, they're beautiful" he flirts, changing the subject

"i drink animal blood" i shrug " i was just hunting, my eyes could be lighter" he nods "wait here" i quickly down a deer and go back to him.

"wow" he walks forward and touches the area around my eyes, he realises what he's doing and steps back

"sorry" he looks down, embarrassed

"its okay" i smile "i have a family... do you want to meet them?" i ask politely but then remember reneesme "but can you control yourself if we come across human?" i bite my lip, a human habit i picked up

"yeah, sure" he shrugs and follows me, covering his face so humans don't see his eyes.

"should i go look for her?" i here Emmett urge

"no, im here" i open the door

"aria, who is that behind you?" esme asks

"um...uh...i don't know his name but...he knows something jasper might be interested in" jasper looked up and gasped when he saw my new friend

"Jackson" he breathed, how does he know Jackson.

"jasper" Jackson gasped

"what happened?" jasper breathed hugging Jackson fiercely

"maria changed me" he whispered into jaspers ear

"same here" jasper said, mystified we all stared at them like they were mad

"how do you guys know eachother?" Rosalie askes, confused like the rest of us

"Jackson and i...are brothers" jasper stood next to Jackson, of course they were brothers, they had the same body structure just Jackson was a little shorter, the same face shape, the same hair color, the same mouth, the only thing really different was jackson's blazing red eyes.

"like...real brothers?" Edward says in disbelief, Jackson nods

"wow" is all i can say

"so i guess maria has made another army?" Carlisle breaks the silence

"yeah, its down south near texas, i couldn't stay there, too much fighting and i really don't want to be a vampire, i have tried a lot of things to kill myself; including going out in the sun" this broke my heart "when i couldn't do it i just began to wander around, i really don't want to be a monster, when aria told me that she drinks animal blood, i got sort of interested, then aria invited me here so...yeah" he said smileing towards the ends

"so you would like to try living like us" Carlisle smiles

"yep" he nods still smiling

"okay then, you can be another one of our adopted children" esme smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

I explain to Jackson about how we move every so often.

"guys" Carlisle calls our attention "we have stayed in forks for a long time" he says as we all look at him "I look far to young and we can't risk anyone seeing Reneesme" he looks at Reneesme who looks about 15 now

"we need to move" Bella says but it comes out as a question, Carlisle nods slowly, Bella gets out her phone and walks to the other room, probably calling Charlie

"Jacob" Nessie whispers tears brimming in her eyes, knowing he can't come with us as he has to stay with his pack

"I'm sorry baby" Edward picks her slightly off the ground, Nessie is the same height as Bella, she is nearly a clone of Bella only her bronze hair, her cheek bones and eye shape are like Edward's and it looks like she's going to be tall like him too.

"I'm sorry, baby" Edward kisses her forehead "he has to stay with his pack" I knew Edward was slightly happy that he wouldn't have to be with Jacob so much, but he also felt a bit sad for his daughter and wife as Jacob was such a big part of their life.

"Where are we going to go?" Alice asks excitedly

"London" Esme smiles, knowing Alice will love London

"Oooooooohhhh, so many shops, don't have to travel too far for them. This will be great" she claps jumping up and down

"When?" rose asks just as eager as Alice

"Well if we got back to forks by tomorrow, we could probably get there for Friday" Carlisle says

"Starting over, again" jasper mutters so just Jackson and I, who were closest to him, could hear

"we can stay there for longer too" Edward says "jasper, rose and Emmett can start as year 12 and Bella allice and I year 11, Nessie can be year 10 since she's growing at a sort of human rate now, and maybe Jackson could be year 9 and aria year 8" Edward say

"that would probably work" Esme nods then looks at me and Jackson "maybe you two should only go for a year or two, just so people don't get suspicious about how you don't grow" she looks over at us

"And we can stay there until Nessie finishes school" Carlisle concludes

"School is boring though" Emmett wines

"Suck it up, Emmett" jasper tells him

"But…"

"no buts, you're going to school" Esme cuts him off "now go and pack" we follow her instructions and pack, Jackson helps me pack, even though I don't need help, when we are done, we talk.

"So aria, what do you like to do?" he sits on the floor and pats the space next to him, I sit down

"I like…driving" I think of all the night time drives I have "at night" I smile "how about you?"

He thinks for a couple of seconds "when I was human I really liked to sing" he looks down "but I'm not sure about now" he sighs, looking at his arms. That's the first time I notice the scars; just like jaspers, but his cover his whole arm, they go up his neck and even to his jaw

"I'm sure you can still enjoy it" I pull his head up "forget about everything that you don't want to remember" it was obvious he didn't want to remember Maria's army and the fights he had been in "that's the past, Jackson, live in the present, forget the past that you don't want to remember, look forward to the future" if I could grow up I would have been I psychologist

"I love your voice" he looks up and smiles at me

"I love your smile" I smile back at him, for a while we staring into each other's eyes, his brilliant red one captivating my liquid topaz ones

"Aria" he says finally

"Jackson" I breathe back to him

"your beautiful"  
"your handsome" our faces are so close together, he moves forward and kisses me lightly on my lips, I kiss him back. As we separate Alice jumps into the room, smiling like an idiot. I sigh

"That's amazing you guys!" she shouts "let me go and tell everyone" she says the tiniest bit quieter

"Alice!" I wine, she frowns

"Why? Everyone should know" she smiles slyly, predicting what I will say

"Whatever" I shoo her out the room, she starts shouting to everyone. I turn back to Jackson and explain how Alice can see the future, how jasper can manipulate and feel emotions, how Edward can read minds, about Bella's shield, Nessie's telepathy and my levitating thing. He is very fascinated. He tells me about him and jasper as kids

"he is the best big brother In the world, when he went to the army I missed him so much and I went to the army too, hoping I'll find him, which was really stupid to hope..."  
"It's never stupid to hope" I but in, he smiles kindly at me kissing me on the cheek

"And obviously, Maria spotted me and turned me. But my overall intention was fulfilled, just it took time, a long long time, and I found Jackson. And you" he winked

"Love at first sight" I sigh, he smiles and nods


	14. Chapter 14

Friday comes quick enough, we are all packed and ready to go, we are all attending school for one year at least but in Nessie's case 4 years.

"Aria, Jackson, Alice and jasper will go with Esme and I" into the speaker phone, as we drive to the airport in our separate cars, esme drives my Ferrari for me "and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and ness will take the other jet" I hear a chorus of okays. It will be my first time in England as a vampire, it's exciting to be a vampire, so many new things, so many changes, but I suited this life even if I was the odd one out sort of.

"Be sensible, please Emmett" esme begs, as we get in our jet

"See you on the other side" Emmett waves to us, ignoring esme

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" esme says firmly, she never shouts

"Okay, okay, I'll be sensible, esme" he sighs in defeat and we all laugh

"Bye" we wave to them and they wave back

I sit between Jackson and Alice, jasper next to Alice and esme and Carlisle behind us. The jet is cavernous, a good thing because I've never liked sitting down for long, it doesn't get uncomfortable in this prodigious new life…or existence it was just I am so used to moving it's something I do subconsciously.

"Are you looking forward to England?" Jackson squeezes my hand, I nod

"I never really liked forks, too small" I say. We don't talk for a while, we just stare into each other's whimsical eyes, Jackson's eyes are an enticing, silk amber like colour now, he had been drinking animal blood even when he wasn't thirsty, and if he kept it up he can have golden eyes in a week.

Our heads move closer together every second, until his lips are crushing against mine. I've never before felt like I do now, it was a marvellous feeling, his cold lips against my equally cold ones, and I'd kissed boys before but not once had it felt like it did now. It felt like I'd known Jackson all my life, I wanted to stay kissing him forever, my fingers stroking his soft golden hair and his stroking my brown curls.

"I love you Jackson" I mummer so only he could have heard it

"I love you too, aria" he kisses my ear

"Rosalie and Emmett" Alice snorts and jasper try's but fails to supress his laugh, I glare at them

"It was just a kiss" I say bitterly but turn to Jackson and mime 'no it wasn't, I love you'

"I saw that" jasper laughs harder

"Leave us alone" Jackson whines "you love Alice don't you? And you kiss her don't you?" he goes on "so why can't I kiss aria?" jasper laughs harder if possible

"You don't know how funny it looks" Alice continues laughing, out of the corner of my eye I see esme stand up

"Alice, jasper, stop harassing your younger siblings" she stresses younger "so what if they're a bit mature, that's okay" she smiles at us kindly. Esme likes it that all her children are together, that way we will never be alone. I pecked Jackson on the lips and Alice and Jackson snicker

"Grow up!" I nearly shout at them

"But you two, please don't be like rose and em, Aria your still only really 13" esme says

"Don't worry we won't, we'll just stick to kissing, I think" I gag at the idea of going any further

"For now" jasper whispers to Alice, I glare at him but he doesn't see and continues laughing

For the rest of the flight I sit in Jackson's arms reading with him reading over my shoulder, every so often I look up, he smiles and I go back to reading.

"if you could please put on your seat belts, we will be landing shortly" the pilot says and we all put our seatbelts on for the sake of the pilot not necessarily for us. Once we landed, we waited for our bags to be unloaded. The others landed while we were putting the bags in our cars, there were so many, alice wouldn't let us leave ant of our clothes.

"jasper and alice rode in a different car that was full of luggage, since nobody knew here the house was we just followed esme.

Carlisle started to slow, then he reached a stop, we got out the car and standing before us was a statuesque, 4 story detached house… no, mansion. Though it wasn't half glass like the one in forks, it had ravishing glass balconies. It was even more spectacular inside, the colour scheme was white, silver and a nice grey, the living room and dining room were fully furnished, it was a master piece, the kitchen was unquestionably modern. Upstairs had a lounge and two bedrooms with en-suits, the next floor had 4 gorgeous en-suit bedrooms and the top floor had 2 more ensuit bedrooms and an immense games room with a sound proof door

"can me and Jackson share a room?" I give them puppy dog eyes and so does Jackson

"alice" Carlisle grumbles as it was obvious alice had taught us to do them

"yes, fine, you can" esme shrugs

"this is our room "I run into the room right next to the games room. It's red,black and white, red curtains, red bed, hite and black carpet and ceiling and red and black walls. A 40 inch flat screen tv stands in the corner near some fluffy bean bags, a big book case stands next to the collosal bed, with millions of books already filling it. It seemed to have all my favorites, its like the room was made for me. The bahroom is equally as big with a shower and a bath, this also had a red, black and white colour scheme

"its perfect" Jackson whispers, I nod, we get our cases and say thank you to esme, we unpack at vampire speed and are done soon enough.

"do you wanna go hunting?" Jackson asks, it was night time and I wanted to explore a little

"sounds good to me" we tell esme and Carlisle here we are going. We find a couple deer in the forest near our house.

"we could try kent… theres pleanty of wildlife there" I suggest

We run, it feels good to at last let everything go, let the wind run through my hair, I feel so free. I hear a heard of elk, at least its not deer, im mean they are sort of the same but they taste different so it cool. I bite it, the blood slowly trickling down my throat, ceasing the burning, it feels cool and warm at the same time. When we are done we go back to the house and up to our room.

"what should we do? That game room looks pretty cool" I say lieing on the bed, Jackson looking at the books, esme sure did supply us with lots of reading material. He comes over and his lips crush against mine, my fingers entangled in his soft hair, his arms around my hips keeping me where I am as he moves closer, he pulls my leg up from beneath me so I cross my legs and face him properly, he kisses along my jaw and up to my ear

"I love you so much" he mumbles as he kisses my ear

"I don't want to let go of you go" I whisper as I pull his head back and start kissing him, he kisses me back. I hear the door opening but I ignore it, he doesnt seem to realise

"aunt alice tol…" Nessie opens the door and she sees us, I pull away from Jackson quickly, but she already saw us so it was to late, she starts again

"uh…aunt alice told me to tell you we're going shopping in an hour" she says looking down at her feet avoiding my eyes "sorry, I didn't mean to inturupt anything" she adds quietly

"its okay" I bite my lip, I probably looked really angry, whoops

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that chapter thanks for reading and review please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N so new member is sadly coming to an end. This will be the last proper chapter then the will be another really short chapter just to tie loose ends. I will also be doing a sequel so it's not quite done yet.**

"I think you should get ready for school no" esme suggests and I put down the book that me and Jackson were reading. In a few hours we would be starting a new school. We were all going to start the same school but Nessie was the only one who needs to take it seriously. Jackson's eyes are now topaz just like the rest of ours.

"So what's the story?" jasper asks when we are all ready and in the 1st floor lounge that we called 'the den' esme and Carlisle were leaving It up to us to think of a sensible enough story to tell people, this was going to be entertaining.

"Jackson and you jasper are obviously brothers and rose you could still be jaspers twin" Edward says we nod "and you could be Carlisle's nephew's and niece, that would make sense"

"I and Emmett could be siblings, our hair is the same colour" Alice says

"The only problem is Nessie and aria look scarily alike" Bella bites her lip "then Nessie looks so much like Edward"

"Nessie and aria could be my younger sisters" Edward says

"Then I'll be just me" Bella smiles

"That would work, people will believe that" Alice nods

Two hours later we are at school and people are staring at our diabolical beauty. Edward looked angry, probably at some of the thoughts the human were having

"try and ignore them" Bella pecks his lips, sometimes I feel sorry for Edward but sometimes I felt slightly jealous which I know was terrible but I couldn't help it, I didn't hold it against him though. It took nearly all my strength to separate from Jackson, we had shared a long, urgent kiss outside my tutor base, which received some stares.

"was that your boyfriend?" a girl about the same height as me gushed as I stepped into the room, she didn't seem to shy away from me like other humans did but I guessed that made sense as jasper had told me I was very charismatic but not really in the way he was, my charisma didn't allow me to have a power such as his, but at least I had a power

"Yes" I sigh, she stared, probably at my beauty

"Wow" she breathed, I smiled "saw you in the car park today…are they your…your siblings?" she asked blushing, this was when I explained the story, I hope I didn't have to do it so many times

"Yeah some are adoptive but the bronze haired girl and boy are biological. We are all adopted though" I say briefly

"Do you know your real parents?" the girl pries, a bit nosey this one, I took a deep unnecessary breath

"My parents are dead" I think of aro and the rest of the volturi, I wanted to cry, I wanted my parents, I missed them, I wanted Jackson. I walk away from the girl and sit down at a desk at the back of the class room, but she follows me, can she not see I'm upset

"Omg, I'm so sorry" she gushed

"Yeah yeah" I say, the teacher walks in and everyone takes their seats.

Lessons sucked, they were far too easy and just bored the life out of me. I don't know why I agreed to go to school. Over all I had told 'the story' 9 times in 4 lessons

"aria" I heard a voice call me as I proceeded to the canteen, so eager to see Jackson, I turn around and it a boy from my tutor group that clearly had a crush on me, urrrggg "aria, you don't have to eat in the canteen" he caught up with me

"I know" I huffed, I just wanted to see Jackson

"Eat in the class room with me" he suggested

"No thank-you" I tried to sound polite. We had agreed to meet in the canteen at the start of lunch. I walked away from him swiftly but he as way to insistent and he followed me all the way to the table with my siblings on it, when he saw how Jackson embraced me he swore to himself then turned around, Emmett laughed.

"So how many times have you had to tell 'the story'?" Emmett started the convocation

"20" Nessie said, Nessie -unlike the rest of us- had managed to make some friends

"9" I shrug, nobody was beating Nessie

"2"Jackson said

"4" Edward and Bella said at the same time

"7" Emmett huffed

"8" Alice smirked at Emmett

"5" jasper shrugged

"6" rose smiled

"The new students are super weird, look at them" a girl points to us, Emmett mockingly winks at her and she blushes hard

"Apparently they all together and live in the same house" the girl next to her says

"It's gross" another say

"Super weird" another one nods

"Bitches" Emmett mumbles and we all laugh at what they said and at Emmett. It looks like the only part of school I will enjoy are the lunch times.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N okay so I realised that new member isn't really that finished and I did promise another chapter to tie loose ends, I'm sorry this is a bit late and the sequel is already half way through, so this will tie things together and will be a proper ending. Also new member isn't the best and I may go back and edit it maybe extend certain parts so watch out for that okay here we go…. The real last chapter of new member**

Living with the Cullen's is amazing; we have so much fun together. Me and Jackson are really fitting in, and having all these siblings is great. Me and Jackson have only fallen out once; it was a bit stupid now I think about it. It was about how much time I take in the bathroom, even though vampires don't need to wash regularly we both like to have a bath or shower almost every day. One day I was in the bath and Jackson was getting impatient so he decided to just walk in, as much as I love him and to be honest he couldn't have seen anything as I was covered in bubbles, I shouted at him

"I'm taking a bath!"

"So?" he shrugged

"So" I shout back

"I've seen you in your underwear and I'm your boyfriend anyways" he says nonchalantly

"So? That's not the same thing!"

"Close, though" he shrugs again, glancing over to me "you were taking long anyways"

"I was nearly finished" I shout

"Whatever" he comes over and gives me a peck on the cheek like we just had a normal conversation

This really annoyed me, I told Rosalie, Alice and Bella they said it was just a boy thing and I guess it probably is, I've gotten over Jackson walking in when I'm in the bath, it's not like I'm afraid to be naked in front of him, it's just I'm not ready for that, yet.

My gift is getting better, now I can lift up ceramics without dropping them, at first it was hard, you have to concentrate really hard and I guess I've never really been good at concentrating. We haven't seen the Denali's for long, I feel really guilty about them running away because of me, the others don't really seem to care, we never talk about them anymore, but Carlisle did say that they weren't good family if they didn't want to associate with me.

School is okay, I guess, very easy and boring but it's okay, we all sit together at lunch, sometimes Nessie sits with some of the friends she's made but that's fine because it makes her happy interacting with humans. Most all the people at school think we're strange-including teachers- and in this school there is this thing called mentoring and we all get called to do it a lot, they all think we have issues. Edward says a lot of the older kids think about bullying me and maybe Jackson but they're all to scared of him Emmett and jasper, which is really funny. Me and Jackson don't have any classes together as he is in the year above me, but we make up the time we spend apart at lunch time and after school. In a couple of months me and Jackson won't go to school because of the not growing thing and esme will be home schooling us, Emmett is very jealous.

Over all, life or existence is wonderful and I'm loving every minute of it, Aro often comes to visit he sometimes brings some of the others, that's okay because I'm happy , with the Cullen's and Aro and England and most of all Jackson, my mate.


End file.
